The Rockstar and the Labyrinth
by silverfirewolf95820
Summary: Sarah Williams is living a normal life as a high school student , but all that changes when a new band comes to town, and the lead singer is none other then the Goblin King himself.
1. The beginning of the end

**HELLO this is my first fanfic so , please excuse spelling of names and facts not included thanks!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth ,this story does not to suggest any claim of the creatures of the Under Ground, but to show people i can write a good fanfic.**

The sound of her alarm clock woke a sleeping Sarah Williams from her much beloved dreams, the numbers on the face of the clock blared 6:00. She got out of bed her white, lacy, nightgown revealing her shapely legs. " Kate wake up" she shouted shaking her roommate Kate awake. "Where's the fire Sarah"her roommate asked dazed from her sleep. "We kinda have to get ready for school now" Sarah replied walking to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Our champion of the Labyrinth hadn't changed much since her quest to save her brother. Her face still had that childish quality, with her innocent light green eyes, and soft pink lips. Her raven colored hair was a bit longer now but contrasted her pale, porcelain skin by framing her round face, shoulders, and hips. As she scrubbed the sleepiness from her tired body she couldn't help but remember how beautiful she felt dancing in the ballroom dream. A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts "yo sarah how long you gonna be in there"Kate asked annoyance dripping from every sylibol. Sarah grabbed her trusty iphone from the sink and the numbers read 6:30, she quikly dried and dressed before walking out of the bathroom. "You took forever now i gonna have like no hot water"Kate scolded walking in the bathroom and shutting the door.

Sarah ate a quik breakfeast and hurried of to her first class. Something had all the girls wild up, apperintly there was a new band coming to town. Kelly a girl with blond hair and blue eyes was bragging about how the The Warriors of the Under Ground were staying at her mansion during their stay. She smiled that sickening sweet smile at Sarah and gave her a once over she practicaly gagged at the outfit Sarah was dressed in. "See Shahila I told you she would actually try to look presentable in my presence" she sneered causing her gang of girls to laugh. Sarah ignored her she had to much school work to do to be bothered with her. Kate asked her what was wrong when she got to her seat beside her best friend (only friend), "just Kelly no need to worry"she replied. Her first, second, and third periods went by quick and her lunch period began she sat with Kate they ate in silence until Kelly and her group sat a table away from them. They wer all gawking at a poster of the band coming to town "OMG the lead singer is so CUTE" a girl practically squealed "Sarah you have to see him". Sarah walked over to the group and studied the sparkley purple paper, it reminded her of Jareth but a lot less sparkley. She smiled at that thought nothing and no one on Gods green earth was sparklier then Jareth. Her eyes traveled down the paper and rested on the lead singer, her heart stopped for a moment before her very eyes was man that looked a lot like a certain Goblin King she thought she would never see again.

**What did you think sorry it was a short chapter but really just wanted to get something out there** **I'LL try to make the other ones longer**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. The decisions made

**Thank you lolgirl for reviewing sorry if I spelled your name wrong anyway new chapter coming right up!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the labyrinth**

Sarah didn't know what to think right before her eyes The Goblin King himself was smiling brightly on a piece of sparkly,purple paper. "Hey Sarah you okay"Kate asked her features filled with concern." I don't feel so good, I think I'm just gonna go home" Sarah replied she was a straight A+ student so she could skip no problem. She started down the hallway but a flash of white in the window stopped her in her tracks. "This is all his fault" she thought to herself "this isn't fair". She mentally kicked herself for thinking the very words that she had said in the Labyrinth. Those words had nearly cost her, her brother Toby's humanity, although he would have been the cutest little goblin in the Under Ground sarah would never see him again. Speaking of which she hadn't visited him in a while, she smiled and walked down the street to her father and Karen's house never noticing the sound of wings or round mismatched eyes watching her every move.

Sarah happily sat by Toby at the dinning room table his goofy two year old grin never left his face. "So Sarah how has life been treating you"Karen asked. "Pretty good,I'm sorry I skipped school to come and see you"Sarah replied shame shadowing her beautiful face. "Oh now darling you have done enough now you can relax"her father replied squeezing her hand lovingly. "SAWA you will read me a story"Toby asked his blue eyes sparkling with pure joy. "Of course Toby which one"she replied fallowing the boy upstairs to his room. "This one" Toby cried taking his favorite book CRICTOR by Tomi Ungerger of his bookshelf."Alright get into bed now" Sarah replied tucking him in his Cars themed bed, and sitting in the rocking chair beside him to read him to sleep.

Sarah left the sleeping boy's room and said goodbye to her father and stepmother before heading back home. Kate scolded her like a child when she got home going on and on about how worried she had been."You totally owe me you know" Kate said as they watched "Criminal Minds" on television "Ugh what's my punishment"Sarah asked glaring at her friend, Ried was being tortured by Tobias Hankle and she was talking about some stupid outing."I got tickets to the new band's first concert, and you have to be my date" Kate replied a devilish grin adorning her face. Sarah froze there was no way she would go and see Jareth again, sure she beat him once but he still scared her. "No way I would just ruin your fun you know I don't like anything really loud why don't you just take Eric" she replied truthfully. "No way Eric is such a bore, come on Sarah you have to come"Kate complained. The door bell saved sarah from answering, "Oh speak of the devil hi Eric come on in"she said answering the door. Eric was considered a nerd due to him being second place on the school's score chart,Sarah being first. He had jet black hair that reached just above his ears and chocolate brown eyes, he greatly resembled Kate since they were brother and sister. "What up bro" Kate asked making room on the couch for him to sit, "nothing much, you guys going to the concert"he asked siting next to sarah on the couch. "Sarah doesn't want to go"Kate pouted "what's wrong kitten, why don't you wanna go"he asked Sarah. Sarah flinched at the ridiculous nickname Eric had given her, he gave her the name because in the school play she was Lucifer the cat in Cinderella. "Must you insist on calling me that"she complained Eric laughed "because you were the cutest kitty in school play history"he said smiling. "Um I'm still here guys and I still don't have a date to the concert"Kate said nudging her brother in the shoulder. "I have a ticket so I can go with you"Eric replied "but two is a bore you should come to kitten". "Come on Sarah it'll be fun"Kate begged with her brother. Sarah thought about it she had beaten him before she was pretty sure she could beat him again.


	3. A rival appears

**hello here's my next chapter you'll see a lot of jareth in this one so don't worry**

**disclaimer: don't own Labyrinth my favorite movie though**

Sarah felt like a fish out of water dressed in a blood red dress barely hung below her knees (obviously a hand me down from Kate) with leather boots and black tights. "Hey kitten you alright"Eric asked concern visible on his handsome face. "I'm alright could the crowd be any louder though" she complained causing Eric to double over in laughter. "Just wait till you hear that Jareth guy sing he's amazing" Kate yelled over the noise of the crowd,as if she had to say it Sarah knew first hand how wonderful Jareth sounded. Once again her thoughts wandered to her time in the ballroom, and the loving song he had sung to her though she could not exactly remember the words the tune was forever implanted in her memory. "What are you singing kitty" Eric asked "what"Sarah asked Eric chuckled "you were humming something,your so cute kitten". This caused her to blush, she hadn't realized she had been humming. The sound of the announcer introducing " The Warriors of the Labyrinth" turned their attention to the massive stage. The band members came onto stage and introduced themselves and there he was in all his rockstar glory, Jareth. He looked good( a lot less sparkly) but good Sarah smiled if he had to be a human a rockstar was a perfect match. Apparently a Goblin King and a rockstar were both arrogant,flashy,and overdressed they were perfect alter egos.

Jareth smiled as he caught a glimpse of Sarah in the audience,he always felt like singing whenever he saw her and there was a microphone in front of him so. He sang his heart out and hoped she had heard by the time the song finished almost everyone in the audience had tears in their eyes. He smiled when he saw Sarah with tears in her eyes, but that smile quickly disappeared when he saw a boy with black hair place his arms around her shoulders. Jareth walked back stage a scowl adorning his gorgeous face who was this boy and what did he mean to his Sarah.

**Looks like Jareth has some competition and jealousy issues see what happens next time **

**P.S: drama really heats up next chapter hopefully no one gets hurt (hint*hint**


	4. Emotions

**Hello again read your review and sorry but can't resist have to make a lovetriangle we'll more like love square Sarah gets a rival too. Okay enough talk lets begin**

**Disclaimer:don't own the labyrinth or it's characters**

After the surprisingly ueventful concert Eric walked his sister and Sarah home to make sure they got there safely. "Hey Kitten can I talk to you for a bit" he asked when they got to the door. "Sure come on in"Sarah replied opening the door , Kate crashed the moment her head hit the pillow. "What's up Eric" she asked grabbing two cokes from the fridge and sitting next to him on the couch. "Well i've been thinking um the school dance is coming up soon, so will you go with me"Eric replied preparing himself for rejection. Sarah blushed and turned away she had forgotten all about the dance,let alone anyone asking her to go. "Alright Eric i'll go with you,but please don't laugh I haven't danced in about two years" she replied her face now as red as a strawberry. "R-realy aww your the best kitty thank you"Eric cried capturing Sarah in a bone crunching hug "your welcome Eric,uh can't breath"she replied trying to get free of his grasp."Oh uh sorry"he replied a blush spreading across his face as he released her "bye kitty". "Bye" Sarah replied shutting the door behind him. She put on her night gown and went to bed her dream black as a moonless night with a sad song filling her heart with lonely ache.  
_-_

_Jareth _smiled the dream he had sent Sarah would make her feel what it was like to be broken and lonely. "How dare she,after I came all this way to see her she accepts courtship from another man"he whispered staring at her image in his crystal ball. "Well we know how to fix that don't we love"he whispered making another crystal appear in his other hand. The image of Eric appearing in it,"let's see now who to punish"he said trying to choose between the two people who's innocent friendship had caused him pain.  
"Don't ya hurt Sarah now Jareth she didn't do nothin wrong" another voice said from a mirror to Jareth's right. "Did she now Higgle disobeying me and ensnaring my heart,are both crimes in my eyes". "She beat you fair and square Jareth leave her be and come back, the Labyrinth needs it's king" Hoggle said his aged face appearing in the mirror. "You are right Headgwart but what is a king without his queen"Jareth replied with a wave of his hand the mirror vanished. Jareth scowled he could never hurt Sarah and he couldn't break her will either,why did she have to be so unattainable. She was the one person he desired more the any thing else and yet she would never learn to trust him his heart was filled with so many sad songs and he could only hope she would listen.

-  
Eric walked home feeling like the luckiest guy in the world he'd had a crush on Sarah since middle school and couldn't believe she had said yes. If he only new how much trouble he would get into for his little crush and what it would cost him.

**Hey so how'd you guys like it please review. I thought that this chapter could focus on feeling that both Eric and Jareth feel for Sarah!**


	5. A Date with the Devil

**Hey guys need more reviews want to know exactly what you like and don't like,anyways here we go again  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth**

Sarah felt horrible walking through the hallways in her school ,the dream had made her feel broken and weak. "Hey look who it is how you doing nerd"Kelly's sickening sweet voice rang painfully in her ears. "Not in the mood Kelly don't push me"Sarah said glaring at the venomous blond in front of her. A squeal from the other end of the hallway stopped the snappy remark dead on Kelly's heavily glossed lips. "Oh my GOD it's Jareth from Wariors of the Labyrinth"the girl screamed causing all the other girls to surround the devilishly handsome Goblin King. Oh no not today Sarah didn't have the time or energy to put up with Jareth's schemes,but before she could make a run for it a very strong hand snatched her wrist. "Hello precious"Jareth's velvet like voice whispered in her ear "miss me". Sarah snatched her wrist out of his inhumanly strong grasp "I most certainly did not,what are you doing here"she demanded,by this time every girl in the hall's hearts were filled with jealousy. "I wanted to see you again,is that so wrong" he asked his hypnotizing mismatched eyes never leaving her soft green ones. Kelly snapped her fingers bringing them both out of each others trance,"um Jareth i'll be your guide around town if you'd like"she said flashing her dazzling smile that made every boy in school swoon over her. "No thank you I was just going to ask Sarah to be my guide"he said barely acknowledging she had even spoken. Kelly's disappointed face made up for Jarerth's presence big time Sarah couldn't help but smile,"Jareth,I don't think thats a good idea"Sarah said making sure her eyes didn't meet his. "Aww why not precious"Jareth replied he liked talking to her like this,no fighting or snide remarks. "Because I don't like you,your arrogant,evil, and way overdressed"Sarah replied it was obvious that she had to think about things that she didn't like about him. "A man has every right to act and dress as he wishes, I didn't come here to fight" Jareth said rather amused by her little speach "I came to ask you out on a date,love". "Wh-what" Sarah asked praying she had heard incorrectly . Jareth chuckled "will you go out with me Saturday night"he replied his fingers playing with a lock of her silky hair. "Sure I guess" she replied having no control whatsoever over her own voice "see you then"came his answer and as quickly as he came he was gone. Sarah was frozen in shock not able to believe what sh just did a date with the Goblin King might as well be a date with the Devil.

**Hey how'd you like it sorry it took so long please review immediately thank you for reading**


	6. The sad song that I sing with the breeze

**Hey guys it's me again seriously guys want to know what you like and don't like pretty please i'm like review deprived here.I know I was a bit late on my last chapter but please don't hate me ,any ways here's my next chapter enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth but Jareth is soooooo cuuuute !**

Sarah woke up way to early on Saturday morning Kate was still snoring away,so she decided to go to her local Cafe for a bite to eat. She was so lost in her favorite book Dark Magic by Christine Feehan ,that she didn't notice Eric walking up to her with a coffee and brownie in hand. "Hey kitty,what you reading"he asked sitting in the chair next to her. "Dark Magic" she replied not looking up from her book, "cool, so your going out with that Jareth guy this tonight"he said barely containing the bitterness in his voice. "Yeah are you angry"she said her face shameful at the time she didn't remember she was going to the dance with him on Sunday. "No,why would I be Kitten as long as I get the first dance"Eric said not wanting to see her ashamed Sarah laughed "why wouldn't you"she said her book now long forgotten. "Well the band playing is going to be "The Warriors of the Labyrinth" so Jareth's bound to be there" he replied handing her a piece of his brownie. "Thank you,so Jareth's going to be there"she asked happily munching away on her brownie. "Yeah"he said"but your still my date right" "of course Eric just because he's going to be there doesn't mean i'll just ditch you"she replied as they walked out of the Cafe. "Your right i'm being an idiot,bye Kitten see you tomorrow"he replied walking the opposite way of her "see you tomorrow Eric"she answered. She felt guilty maybe she should spend more time with Eric since he felt so neglected,at the dance she would be sure to pay attention to him. As she was walking home she hummed along to the breeze never realizing who was listening.

Shrouded in black Sarah never saw or heard him,but he heard her, the lovely sad song she sang. Such a sad girl,to sing with the breeze,and such a lovely voice. Coming to this word was worth it,she would be his bride. Moving as swiftly as smoke in the wind nobody heard the girls scream, because she could no longer make a sound as he carried her away from this world that seemed to cause her pain.

Jareth frowned something was wrong,Sarah was late he was sure he had given her the place and time. When she didn't come or call an hour later he decided to call her roommate. "SARAH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN SOOO WORRIED"Kate screamed into the phone before he had a chance to speak. That was all he had to hear he told Kate who he was and that he would makeSure she got home safely even if it meant his own death.


	7. The World of the Unwanted

**Hey guys sooooo sorry that I took so long with this chapter sometimes reality gets in the way of dreams so please don't be mad**

Sarah awoke in an beautiful room decorated in black,silver, and blood red colors that strangely made her feel safe and calmed her. "Your awake,do you feel any pain"a soothing voice called from the shadows edged the fire lit room. Sarah screamed and jumped from the bed "wh-who are you"she cried. "It's alright I won't hurt you my name is Cedric" the man said softly stroking her hair. "Where are we,why did you bring me hear"she said backing away from him right into a wall. Her body was weak the unexpected impact of the wall caused her to loose her balance,she stumbled right into Cedric's arms. "Are you alright i'm sorry my magic isn't as strong as my brother's" he said picking her up bridal style and gently placing his hand on her forehead. His magic spread through her body and soothed her aching muscles, she sighed as she regained her strength. Feeling better she looked into his piercing lavender eyes,and marveled at their strange color. "To answer your previous questions this is the World where unwanted and unloved children get sent,and I have brought you here to forever be by my side" Cedric explained placing her on the bed she had slept in. "What why me"she asked sitting up so abruptly the room began to spin "don't sit up so fast you'll hurt your self"he scolded her as a father would his daughter. "You seemed so lost and unloved"he paused "I wanted to make you smile to sooth the confusion that lies in your heart". Sarah was taken aback why would this man who she had just met confess his love for her so passionately. "I_i am sorry that was very childish of me" he said shamefully he was moving very fast she didn't know he and his brother had watched her since she was a child. "N-no don't be sorry it's just why?" she asked her face bright red her gorgeous green eyes had a glossy appearance like a dewy meadow with lush green grass. "I have watched you since you were younger I fell deeply in love with you and so did my brother" at the word brother his voice filled with malice and pure hate. "Really you love me to, why do guys suddenly find me so attractive" she said "what man wouldn't"he replied softly. As she settled into the bed to sleep a new question entered her mind "who is your brother Cedric"she asked. "Did you not figure it out I assumed you would you have entered his world before" Cedric replied jealousy barely concealed in his voice. As Sarah began to fit the pieces of the puzzle together he said just four more words "the Goblin King himself"


	8. The Warmth that comes with Love

**Hey guys i'm back but I need some help i'm at a standstill who should Sarah be with, Jareth, Cedric, or Eric. Also I'm thinking about giving Sarah certain powers, things are going to heat up soon so don't worry. Alright enough babbling on with the show!**

Sarah wasn't all that surprised both Cedric and Jareth were extremely handsome,but had totally different personalities. "Sarah are you alright"Cedric asked his lonely eyes full of concern , "i'm alright I-I want to go home now"she said walking towards the door. "NO, I-I mean please stay, it's the first time someone other then an unwanted child has come here"he begged his hand weak from sorrow rested on her shoulder."What is it like to be loved?" Her heart broke at his question the pain in his voice could never be faked. "Like this" she replied pulling him into her arms, he blushed his head rested on her chest. Tears filled both their eyes hers from compassion for the boy she held and his from feeling real love for the first time in his sad,lonely life. No on had ever held him this way,not even his own mother who banished him here and favored his brother,his brother was just as cruel as the world of tricks and traps he was king of. As she released him from her loving embrace he didn't want to leave her warmth, but more importantly he didn't want her to leave him. "It's alright i'll stay for awhile,but I have to go home eventually"she said wiping tears from her now burning red eyes. "That's alright as long as you stay for a little while okay"Cedric replied his voice as full as his eyes with his silent plea. "Okay so could you tell me more about this world"she asked her love of fantasy strengthened with the thought of a new world to explore. If only she had known what the words coming from her mouth would lead her too.

Jareth waited very impatiently outside the door of Eric's apartment,the fool had to have something to do with Sarah's disappearance. "Who is it,i have a gun by the door"Eric's voice sounded from the other side of the door, no wonder his apartment was in a bad neighborhood. "Jareth,from Warriors of the Labyrinth let me in"came Jareth's reply he was tempted to say Goblin King but quickly refrained from it. "What do you want"Eric asked opening the door. "Have you seen Sarah she was late for our date"Jareth replied relishing in the pained expression on the idiot's face. "Are you sure she wasn't just blowing you off pretty boy" Eric shot back he didn't know what Sarah saw in this arrogant bastard.  
"And why would she do that"Jareth replied his face as stripped of emotion as a professional poker player. "Hmm I can think of a couple reasons"Eric said smoothly if there was one thing he was certain of it was that Sarah was to strong willed to put up with a controlling,manipulative guy like Jareth. "Well have you seen her or not,I don't have time to waste on common people like you"Jareth returned his voice impassive and bored. "I haven't seen her and i doubt she would want to date a guy who thinks so little of people other then himself"Eric replied slamming the door shut. Sarah would never be with a guy like that she cared about other people and Jareth was to worried about himself to give a danm,it made Eric mad that she would want Jareth. But Sarah being missing concerned him she was always extremely careful when she was alone and never went off with someone she didn't know. He frowned now that he thought about it she coulld be in some serious trouble,and he would be her knight in shining armor,not Jareth.

**hey guys soooo sorry it took so long need help though who should Sarah end up with PM or review me your answers and ****comments please thank you!**


	9. Memories Lost in Time

**Hey guys a majority of you want Sarah to be with Cedric and only a few want a Sarah and Jareth combo so definitely not Eric and Sarah please confirm kay! Alright on with the show!**

****As Cedric watched Sarah sleep he couldn't help but think back to when he first saw her.

flashback...

A young 8 year old Cedric was following his older brother Jareth through a forest in mortal world. Jareth'a body was stronger and faster then his anemic younger brother's,so hearing his mother's voice he left his brother alone in the forest as a joke. Scared and alone Cedric called for his mother who ignored him. As he began to cry he heard a kind voice from behind him. "Who's there"he cried turning sharply. The beautiful young girl's laughter was like a melody drifting through the breeze,"I'm Sarah how do you do" she said holding out her hand. "I am Cedric"he replied taking her hand and pulling himself to his feet. "Why were you crying"Sarah asked "my brother left me here so I got scared"he replied his face turning a deep scarlet. "He must be a mean person leaving you here,but it's okay I'll stay with you"Sarah said grabbing Cedric's hand and pulling him along with her as she made her way out of the Forrest. "See all better" she said when the darkness turned to blinding sunlight "thank you Sarah" Cedric said squeezing her hand lovingly. "Sarah" he said softly and waited till she turned around before stealing a light kiss on the lips from her. At first she was shocked but soon blushed and turned away. "Sarah can I show you something"he asked taking her hand. Alright" she said following him over to a grove of beautiful grove of flowers. He lead her past the flowers to a Clift that stood over a crystal blue lake. "It's really pretty" she said taking in the view "so are you Sarah" he replies blushing. They sat there for hours talking and playing in their secret medow enjoying each others company. "Sarah"?Cedric asked breaking the silence "um when we're older w-will you marry me". Sarah smiled and thought about sit for a moment before answering him. "Yes".


	10. Brothers

**Hey guys its me again okay the vote is still on by the way go to my story and click review to get the full info package on the votes then pm or review your choice enough talk now on with the show.**

****Jareth walked the streets of town,he had skipped the concert to look for Sarah but couldn't find her. He frowned after everything he had done he still hasn't gotten his first date with Sarah. His stupid little brother better not have anything to do with her disappearance,or else he would do more then just leave him in the woods again. Suddenly a shadow moving from his right caused him to shield himself from the attacker, speak of the devil and he shall appear Jareth thought as his brother appeared before him,Sarah in his arms. "Sarah!" Jareth screamed in shock as his brother placed her on her feet. "Hello Jareth"she replied her soft green eyes glowing like stars in the full moon's rays. "Cedric why did you take her"Jareth asked glaring daggers at his brother. "She looked so alone I don't like it when I'm alone why would I just leave her alone" Cedric replied obviously very afraid of his older brother. "Kidnapping people because the look alone is still rude you should apologize"Jareth replied. Sarah glared at him "you are one to talk Jareth did you pass out at the part where you kidnapped my little brother". Jareth scowled and Cedric laughed it was kinda hard to tall that they were brothers.


End file.
